The Dragon Life
by Thegreatrash
Summary: Hiccup was a child who grew up among the dragons, yet he didn't know that a power so great dwelled inside of him I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

After some discussion Valka had finally convinced the tribe that dragons weren't bad. The village then trained all the dragons and killed the Red Death. One of the rules was that each person on Berk had to have a dragon so that weeded out the non-dragon believers, and they were exiled. For the younger ones safety, they had to be at least 5 to have a dragon bigger than a terrible terror.

The Haddock household had one child on the way. The household was ecstatic as the little one was on their way. During this time it was a leap year and one of the strongest winters of them all. The Vikings say that on the fabled February 29th was a bad day for all Vikings and dragons, but still everyone pushes past that and carries on with their work. Little did anyone know that a little baby boy was born on that day. He was three months early and very tiny. The parents were afraid that he wouldn't make it. They named the little boy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock iii. For most of the winter Valka never put him down, always wanted to keep him warm, but once Spring came it was a relief for the parents. For most of Hiccup's life he spent it around dragons, but what they didn't know was that Hiccup had a great power deep inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Story Begins Hiccup age 6

My mom had told me that I could go run off to do whatever, so I went off into the woods. I'm not supposed to though, but I love to talk to the dragons. It's like if I talk to them ,they speak back. I was running in the woods looking for my best friends when I heard them' Hey Sky what do you want to do till Hiccup comes?' A voice says' I don't know Thorn? What do you want to do?' Another voice says. 'Hey guys I'm here!' I yelled out. 'Thank god Quicksilver, I was starting to get bored.' Toothless said. I had adapted the name Quicksilver saying that I hated the name Hiccup. I walk into the cove as I see my nadder Sky, My Thornridge Thorn, My Stormcutter Cloud, And my Night fury Toothless, the first of my friends. Once I got down ,we just talked and played a little, until I heard something. Snap! I had heard the snapping of a twig, then I see something I never thought I would see. My mother and Father stunned at how there were two unidentified dragon species. The reason is cause they don't know what a Night Fury looks like and they've never seen a Thornridge. My dragons jump in front of me to protect me, but I stopped them. 'Guys stop! Those are my parents!' I yell and they back off. 'Hiccup! Stop making those noises and get over here!' My father yells. I'm confused what does he mean by noises. Before I know it my dad is running down here to protect me.'Dad! No don't hurt them! There my friends!' I yell as he holds a sword to Thorn's throat.' you ever had friends.' Dad said immediately regretting that. I was heartbroken. I could hear my mother gasp and yell at my father, but I just shut it out.'Thorn pounce and attack no fire though. Sky you go and calm Toothless until I get there, and Cloud distract my mother.' I said. My parents looked shocked at what I just said and to see the dragons going to their designated state.'Hiccup what is this? What are you speaking? You know not to go up to a wild dragon!' She says behind Cloud.'These dragons are my friends and I'm speaking dragonesse. And to answer your last question these aren't wild dragons, there my friends and they have been for the past 5 years of my life!'I yell. I look at my father with Thorn pounced on.' Do you know how long these dragons have loved me! Through everything i've been through these dragons have comforted me when you never did! All you ever did was want me to be buff and strong, not a Hiccup! I have learned so many more things than you ever could teach me! I am no longer Hiccup. I am Quicksilver.' I say as I take a deep breathe and tell Sky to let Toothless go. He runs to my side. 'It turns out master was correct. Would you like to begin to transformation?' Toothless asks. He was referring to my hidden form and my legacy. My legacy was that one day I will become half night fury in front of the people I hat the most. Now don't get me wrong Toothless just has to say some spooky stuff, but I transform while my most hated people are there. I slowly nod and he starts the incantation. Before I know it all my friends were tied up and so was I. They were going to take us all back to the village arena for our judging . It then felt like I had just run up a mountain 30 times and I fell asleep on the way the arena.


End file.
